Fire and Ice 1: Thick and Thin
by HufflepuffDemon
Summary: Whilst hunting, Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of Camelot were captured and taken to Morgana's castle. Morgana want's Emrys. She wants to kill him. Secrets are revealed, the truth is told but will Arthur and Merlin be able to stick together through Thick and Thin? First in the Fire and Ice series
1. Chapter 1

_Fire and Ice 1: Thick and Thin_

**AN: This is my first Merlin fic! I hope you enjoy it and any reviews would be great!**

**So this is basically if Arthur and Morgana lived, what would've happened? I may add some other dead characters but those are the main two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Everything belongs to the BBC and I'm just doing this for fun!**

Chapter 1

Stars twinkled in the dark sky. The birds were asleep and a chill filled the air. No one dared to break the silence.

The knights of Camelot, Merlin and King Arthur had just been out hunting. There was a warm fire glowing and everyone except a certain Warlock surrounded it.

Merlin sat at the edge of the clearing, resting beside a tall tree. He had picked up a stick and started scratching into the dirt beneath him. What he was drawing, he did not know.

"Merlin, we're going to sleep." Arthur called from the group. Merlin looked up and nodded to show he had heard. When everyone had gone to bed, he got up and put out the fire putting them all in darkness. With nothing else to do, he grabbed his own blanked and went to sleep.

'_Emrys' _

_Merlin looked around but all he could see was fog. _

'_Emrys' _

'_Who are you?' Merlin asked the air. _

'_That is not of your concern,' the voice said back in its mysterious tone. _

'_What if I want to know,' Merlin wondered, looking around. _

'_There are more important things at stake.' _

'_Why are you telling me? What can I do?' Merlin asked. _

'_You are the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived. You are life and death, you are the light and the darkness.' The voice replied. _

'_Ha! I wish,' Merlin snorted. _

'_It's true. Be careful Emrys. You and Arthur Pendragon are in great danger.' _

'_From who?' Merlin asked. No answer. _

'_Tell me!' He yelled. _

'_Please!'_

Morgana Pendragon swept through the burning village. Nothing could stop her. She was determined to find Merlin... Emrys... Her doom.

Her dark hair flew behind her as she entered the forest. After walking for a bit, she stopped and sat on a rock. Her eyes flashed gold and a crow appeared in front of her ready for her message. She gave it a tiny scroll and it flew off into the night sky.

The Lady Aria grinned as the black bird flew over her castle, landing before her with barely a thud. She stroked the crow's silky black feathers and let it fly again.

She opened the letter and began to read, her eyes widening with every word.

"Alex!" She screeched.

"Yes My Lady," Alex, a young boy around the age of 17 came and knelt before her.

"Prepare our finest room. We're expecting a guest." Lady Aria ordered.

"Of course My Lady," Alex hurried off leaving the throne room completely silent.

Lady Aria grinned. This Merlin boy was sure to die very, very soon.

Merlin was the first to wake in the morning. He looked up at the sky and guessed it was very early. The sky was still dark but there were no stars shining now.

Not really knowing what to do, he wondered around the clearing, bored and alone.

And that's what he done until a scream woke Arthur and the Knights up.

Everyone gathered their weapons and ran to where the scream had come from. A large group of bandits had captured two people. A boy and a girl. The man looked old enough to be the girl's father.

Arthur motioned for the Knights to move closer. Merlin had disappeared but it greatly annoyed Arthur when he saw Merlin at the other side of the clearing.

"Merlin what on earth are you doing?!" Arthur mouthed when he caught Merlin's attention.

"Getting a closer look!" Merlin mouthed back. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Merlin get over here!"

"I don't want to!"

"I'm telling you to!"

"I don't need to listed to you!"

"I am you're king and you will get back over here you idiot!"

"I hate to break up such an interesting conversation." A man sneered. Arthur and Merlin turned to look at him. He had dark hair and his teeth were rotten. He was tall and muscular and his smile was sickly.

Merlin looked at Arthur. They were so outnumbered.

"Get 'em!" The man yelled.

Soom enough, Arthur, the Knights and Merlin were all tied up and headed to someone they did not know. This wasn't good.

**How was my first chapter? Good, Bad, Okay? Please review! It would make me so happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Fire and Ice 1: Thick and Thin_

**AN: Hi! I think I'll just post as much as I can in the next few days because I'm not doing much. Sorry if the last chapter was a bit quick! I wanted to get into the action because I seriously hate all the in between bits. But anyway, I have a few ideas in mind for the next few chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

Chapter 2

It had been several hours since the King, Knights and man servant had been taken by the man who's name they'd learnt to be Geoffrey.

They were tired, hungry, thirsty and bored. Arthur and the knights weren't so bad. Their training had taken them through situations like this. Merlin was a servant. He hadn't had training. He was worse than the others.

They stumbled through the forest and came to the edge of a cliff that looked over miles and miles of sand. Arthur groaned.

A tall, black castle stood on the horizon its towers climbing up towards the sky. Arthur bet his life that Morgana had something to do with this.

"Come on," Geoffrey said gruffly. Once again, they were pulled along.

Guinevere was very worried about her husband. He had been gone for almost two days and she distinctly remembered him saying he would be back by the afternoon. It was past the afternoon. She had sent out a troop of Knights in search of her husband but they had come back with no Arthur, no more Knights and no Merlin.

Gaius had been equally as worried about Merlin. He obviously knew that Merlin was Emrys and was very worried in case Morgana had found him. Surely Arthur would protect him. If not Arthur definitely Gwaine.

The Knights loved Merlin like a little brother. So did Arthur. They were like one big family so if one got hurt the others would immediately go into revenge mode and go completely and utterly insane on the person who hurt them.

They would stick by each other through thick and thin no matter what.

Gaius just hoped that was true.

By the time they reached the castle, each and every member of Camelot was shattered. The sun had been shining all day making it almost impossible to walk across the silky sand. They had been giving no water or no food and Merlin was pretty sure he had started seeing things halfway there.

Now, they stood before the castle, Merlin looked up and he could only just see the top of it.

"Get in." Geoffrey grunted shoving them through the door.

Arthur looked around. It was dark and dusty, and it looked like no one had entered in years.

They were shoved up stairs and along corridors until they finally reached the dungeon. It was dark and the cells were small.

Merlin was put in one, Arthur in the one next to him, Gwaine across from Arthur, Percival beside Gwaine, Leon beside Percival and Elyan on Gwaine's other side.

They were chained to the wall and left there. The dungeon wall closed with a loud clang leaving them in silence.

"Morgana Pendragon. The deed is done." Geoffrey bowed slightly in front of Morgana.

"You have done well. I shall no longer need you. I can trust you not to tell anyone of their whereabouts?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I won't tell another living soul." Geoffrey. "I will make my men swear it too." He added.

Morgana nodded and chucked him a small black sack with some shiny gold coins stuffed inside.

"Leave me." She ordered. Geoffrey nodded, bowed once more and left.

Morgana circled the room. She had Arthur. She had the knights of Camelot and she had Emrys. All in her hands. Oh what fun she could have.

"Morgana, I see we have prisoners?" Lady Aria asked entering the room. She wore an emerald green gown the fell in a pool on the floor shimmering with every step. Her golden hair fell past her shoulders.

"I have Emrys," Morgana whispered thoughtfully.

"Emrys, the boy?" Lady Aria asked.

"Yes. The most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived." Morgana told her.

"What shall you do?" Aria wondered. She too was thinking about possible ways to kill Emrys.

"I do not know. Not yet anyway." Morgana said looking up at Aria. "Where is you servant?"

"He is preparing food for our 'guests'... Don't worry," She said when Morgana looked at her threateningly. "Just a small amount. Otherwise you won't have the pleasure of killing them because they'll already be dead."

"Good thinking," Morgana praised. Aria sat down and Morgana left the room, both thinking about possible ways to kill Merlin.

"I hate this." Gwaine moaned. "It's so uncomfortable."

"Yes thank you Gwaine," Arthur snapped.

"No need for the attitude Princess," Gwaine told his king.

"Gwaine," Merlin said. "Shut up."

Gwaine rolled his eyes.

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the door as a boy walked through.

"I brought you food, from my master." He told them quietly.

"Thanks," Gwaine mumbled sarcastically. The boy glared at him.

"Well do you want it or not." He snapped. Gwaine opened his mouth as if to say something else but Arthur cut him off.

"Thank you." He said. "What was your name?"

"Alex. I'm a servant here." Alex replied laying a small amount of bread and water by each cell.

"Thank you Alex. This was very kind of you." Arthur nodded in the direction of Alex who smiled.

"I overheard my master and I was just wondering which one of you were Emrys." Alex asked. Everyone looked confused except Merlin who almost chocked on his bread.

"Merlin..." Gwaine asked confused.

"I...uh... I've heard that name before..." Merlin lied.

"Who is he?"

"I... uh... don't know..." He said making it sound as convincing as possible.

"Well that's not helpful at all!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin shook his head slightly.

"Oh... maybe I heard wrong." Alex said looking confused. "Sorry,"

"No problem. Thank you Alex." Arthur said just as Alex left.

"I wonder who Emrys is..." Gwaine wondered.

"Don't know... never heard of him." Arthur said.

"He sounds evil," Leon murmured.

"Perhaps he's an evil sorcerer..."

Merlin stayed very quiet during all of this. It made him feel so guilty and his magic felt squashed inside him.

_He sounds evil..._

_An evil sorcerer..._

It broke Merlin. It was as if someone had ripped open his chest, pulled out his heart and tore it into little pieces and shoved it back in again.

His magic was considered evil, he had hidden it all his life, not being able to show who he really was because of some stupid law. If made him so guilty that he had lied to Arthur and all his friends for so long. They called him their friend, their brother, someone they could trust when they couldn't.

His whole life had been a lie.

**It's a little bit cheesy but that's where I'm ending it. If you have any questions just tell me them via review or PM me!**

**PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fire and Ice 1: Thick and Thin_

**AN: Hi! I've been working on this for a while and hope it's not too bad. I ended up rewriting it about like 4 times because it was really bugging me but I think it's okay now. Obviously I'm still not happy with it but it'll have to do! Oh, for the spells, I'm using an old English dictionary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Chapter 3

Morgana had locked herself in her chambers. The only light in the room was coming through a small, dusty window so overall the room was quite dark. The sun had come and gone and was now replaced by the moon. Puddles of pale light lay on the floor and the air was silent.

"ácolitus," She whispered, her eyes flashed gold and the candle on her bedside table lit up. She grinned slightly. _She _was the most powerful sorceress to live. It was _her _destiny to kill Merlin.

She got up and walked to the window. She opened it and held out her hand.

"þæt ceosel héafod wið sé éastrodor," She commanded and almost instantly, the once calm sand was up in the air. It swirled round and round in the sky.

"æþrýtnes drífe," And it moved towards her so she could almost touch it from her window.

"léasspell anginn," It fell to the ground as if nothing had happened. Morgana grinned. Emrys was no match for her.

Down in the dungeons, everyone but Merlin was asleep. Merlin couldn't sleep. He had barely eaten any of the food they had gotten because he was too caught up in his thoughts. Why was Alex wondering about Emrys? He knew Morgana was holding them captive because it couldn't be anyone else. What was Morgana planning?

"beorhtródore," He whispered. A small blue ball of light appeared in his hand, lighting up the whole dungeon.

"You have magic?!" Gwaine's voice whispered. The light disappeared as quickly as it came.

"No," Merlin squeaked.

"Don't lie Merlin!" Gwaine said seriously. "I heard you say something and then that light... it was..."

"I uh... You're dreaming!" Merlin exclaimed quietly.

"Merlin," Gwaine warned. "I'm not mad at you and I certainly won't tell Princess."

"But I have magic!" Merlin said.

"Yes well done!" Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Hey go make that light appear so I can actually see you,"

"Merlin looked weary but done it anyway. He muttered the spell, his eyes turning gold for just a second before the light reappeared.

"That's better," Gwaine sighed happily. "So, when did you start practicing magic? "

"I..." Merlin stared at Gwaine for a second. Gwaine was taking this as if it were a joke! As if it didn't mean anything that he had magic. Although, now that he knew, it would be better to be on his good side rather than his bad... "I was born with it." Merlin said after a while.

"Really? I've never heard of that before," Gwaine said thoughtfully.

"I'm the only one." Merlin said a little sadly. "And I'm not called a sorcerer. I'm a Warlock."

"Warlock... That sounds... rather interesting..." Gwaine murmured. A Warlock? He had never in his life come across a Warlock. He had seen plenty of sorcerers, good and bad... well, mostly bad but a Warlock... That was something new...

"Why aren't you telling Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Because the Princess would just freak out. Plus, you're my friend." Gwaine told him.

"But..." Merlin tried to understand this. "Magic is against the law! It's illegal."

"And I think that's rubbish. Magic isn't good or bad. You're a good fellow and it's not like you're going to blow up the world or anything!" Gwaine chuckled slightly but stopped and thought for a minute. "Are you?"

"No!" Merlin exclaimed, smiling slightly.

"Okay then. So there really is no reason I need to tell Arthur!" Gwaine explained. "If you have magic why don't you unlock the doors?"

"What's the point? Morgana will just kill us. If we stay put, we have a chance." Merlin said quietly.

"Oh," Was all Gwaine said.

They stayed silent for a while both thinking about their situation.

"Well, I should probably get some sleep," Gwaine stated.

"Yeah, you should." Merlin told him.

"You should too mate," Gwaine said seriously. Merlin shrugged.

"I'll try." He replied.

"Switch off that light then or I'll never be able to sleep!" Gwaine mumbled. Merlin smiled softly and the light dimmed down until it was nothing. Soon enough, Gwaine was asleep; his snores filled Merlin's ears making him suddenly grow very tired.

So Merlin settled down against the cold floor and fell into a dreamless sleep.

In a cell nearby, Arthur lay awake, his mouth open in shock.

_Merlin was a sorcerer._

**So that's it! Cliffhanger for you all today! I hope you liked it! Once again, please review! :p see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fire and Ice 1: Thick and Thin_

**AN: Hello! It's almost 10pm and I'm super tired to please excuse me for any stupid mistakes in this chapter! I've had 4 views of my story in the last like 30 mins and I'm already screaming like a fangirl... what does that tell you? Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**I'm actually so happy! Thank you for all the follows and reviews! **

**Holly Dawn: Thank you so much. I'll try and keep that in mind! I think I was in such a rush to get it up that I maybe left out little details! Sorry! :p**

**Mersan123: Hopefully, you'll find out that in either this chapter or the next chapter! I don't even know! :)**

Chapter 4

Gwen had barely had any sleep in the past few days. She was up all night worrying about Arthur and if she did get to sleep, she would only be woken again but nightmares of his death. It was quite frightening not knowing where he was but she could only hope the Merlin and the Knights would look after him.

"M'lady?" Gwen's new maid Suzie asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes thank you, you may have the rest of the day off," Gwen smiled at her maid, she then remembered the uneaten food on the table. "Please, take this to your family,"

"Are you sure you don't want any M'lady?" Suzie asked.

"Please, take it. I don't want it and your families need food. I can always get some more if I'm hungry." Gwen told her.

"Thank you, call for me if you need anything," Suzie curtseyed and left.

Gwen smiled. Suzie was a lovely girl. She was the baker's daughter and she always brought a cake in the morning for Gwen to eat later.

"Oh, M'lady," Suzie popped her head back in. Gwen looked up slightly startled.

"Yes?"

"You're husband will be fine. He's strong and he loves you too much to leave you. He will find a way back to you and Camelot." Suzie said confidently.

"Thank you Suzie," Gwen smiled appreciatively. Suzie nodded her head and left.

_MERLIN_

Far away, locked in a dungeon in a castle in the middle of the desert, Arthur sat in his cell in complete silence. He was shocked and quite angry. Why had Merlin kept this from him? Well, probably because he would've been killed... But that was no excuse... Arthur would never have killed Merlin. He would rather die.

Surely Merlin knew that... Did he? But he told Gwaine instead of Arthur... But Gwaine found out.

Uggh! This was all so frustrating.

He would think about it later... Maybe Merlin _would _tell him and he was just buttering up Gwaine so Gwaine had his side so that when he told Arthur, Gwaine would be with Merlin...

Yeah, Merlin would tell him... Merlin trusted him. He hoped...

_MERLIN_

Morgana groaned, waking up from her sleep. Today, Emrys would pay. He would pay for all the trouble he had caused her. Emrys would no longer be her doom. He would be _dead._

"Excuse me," Alex popped his head through the door. Morgana looked up at him with her emotionless eyes.

"What?" She asked rather coldly.

"My master has requested you join her for a meal before 'it' begins," He said nervously.

"Very well. Tell her I'll just be a minute." Morgana ordered.

"Yes M'lady," Alex said bowing his head and closing the door.

Morgana went to the drawer beside her bed and pulled out a gold, rectangular box with magic kings on its sleek edges. It was so shiny, Morgana could see her reflection in it.

"Onlúcan," She hissed. The box clicked open and Morgana pulled out a sharp, silver blade.

It glistened in the sun and all together, it looked very deadly.

Pulling the knife in a holder in her pocket, she made her way down to the dining hall.

_Oh Emrys. I'm going to have so much fun._

**So I'm really sorry for the shortness and the quality. It sucks and I know it! I hate it so much! It's only like 500-600 words! Usually I'm at like... well, at least past that!**

**Once again I'm so sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be better! Actually no. It **_**will **_**be better. Bye for now! :p**


	5. Chapter 5

_Fire and Ice 1: Thick and Thin_

**AN: Hello! Thank you so much for reviewing! It made me so happy! **

**So I'm thinking about adding another character! I'm not too sure though I may add him/her in a sequel but please tell me what you think about that because I don't want to ruin the story for you!**

**I think I'm going to try and post on a daily basis, probably at night, but sometimes it may be every 2 or 3 days! **

**Okay, I rambled on long enough! Here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Alex stood at the end of the dim dining hall. The only furniture was a long, glossy wooden table that took up the middle off the floor. There were torches hung up on each wall and the huge double doors were closed. Plates of food were scattered along the whole table with Morgana and Lady Aria occasionally picking off them. Morgana and Aria had a goblet each, full of water.

"So, what do you plan to do with the rest of the prisoners?" Aria asked.

"I'll kill the boy, kill the king and scatter the rest of them across the lands." Morgana explained picking at a piece of bread.

"Sounds good." Aria smirked. Morgana looked up at her and gave her and evil smile.

Alex watched the two of them talk with interest. Maybe, if he told the prisoners about Morgana's plan that would encourage them to escape. He could, perhaps get the keys to their cells and let them free, then run off with them. He hated it here. He was always told off.

He could get Elizabeth to go into Morgana's chambers. Now was his only chance!

He quietly slipped out of the room and ran to find Elizabeth. She was in the kitchens, cleaning up the dishes.

"Lizzy!" He whispered.

"Alex?" She turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help! I want to help free the prisoners! We could leave Lizzy!" He explained.

"I don't know Alex... it seems pretty dangerous..." She said wearily.

"Please Lizzy. You haven't heard the things they plan to do." Alex pleaded.

"But Alex..." She said still uncertain.

"Please!"

"...Okay. Fine!" She gave in. Alex flashed a small grin at her.

"I need you to go get the keys. I'm a boy so I'm not allowed in the Lady Morgana's chambers." Alex instructed.

"Why are they in her room?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because she demanded they were... They're her prisoners... I don't actually know but you have to go now while they have their meal! Meet me in the dungeons..." Alex rushed. Elizabeth nodded and hurried off. Alex grinned to himself and started pretending to work.

_MERLIN_

Elizabeth entered Morgana's chambers, quietly as if she was trying to stay out of sight. The room was dark and dusty with a huge double bed in the middle of the floor. There was a small, wooden cabinet that lay beside the bed and a small window on the other side of the room.

A huge wardrobe was in the other corner of the room and another little cabinet beside it.

Elizabeth rummaged around in the wardrobe for a little, nothing there except a few black and dark blue dresses. She then tried both the cabinets, nothing and beside the window. Also nothing.

She was truly out of ideas. Then, she thought of the one place she hides all her precious things. Under the pillow.

Sure enough, that was where the keys were! A small bunch of them, all different shapes and sizes, dark colours. She grabbed them and left the room running to the dungeons as quickly as she could.

"Alex!" She whispered seeing him standing nervously at the door.

"Elizabeth! I was getting so worried!" Alex sighed.

"Why aren't there any guards at the door?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. They probably don't think anyone would try and escape seeing as they have magic." Alex said. "Anyway. We don't care it just means it'll be easier getting in! Don't complain!"

They opened the door to find all the prisoners sat in their cells, staring at the floor beneath them. When the door opened, all heads turned their direction.

"We've come to rescue you." Alex stated. He and Elizabeth went round trying the keys to all the cells until they found the right one. All the knights grabbed their weapons as did the king.

"Come on. I know the way out. It'll be tricky but we have to try." Alex explained.

"Of course." Arthur said following the two servants out the door. The corridor was silent except for the faint footsteps of the escapees.

"You have to be quiet. Lady Aria picks up on the slightest sound." Alex murmured. Arthur nodded and waved his hand at the knights and Merlin, indicating for them to move forward.

Merlin had his eyes and ears alert. He kept turning back and staring at the empty corridor as if he'd heard something but every time he looked, nothing was there.

"We're almost there. The doors just down this corridor." Alex said, guiding them towards the doors. Suddenly the warning bells went off, loud in their ears. Their walk turned into a run and they hurried to the door and out into the sun. The sand got into their shoes but no one cared. Shouts came from behind them and swords were drawn but they still ran. They ran all the way across the sand and into the thick green forest.

"Hurry!"Alex yelled leading them through tangled branches. The sharp sticks tore through their clothes leaving rips everywhere. They didn't stop until they came to a closed of clearing, quite far away from the castle. They could no longer hear the shouts and screams from the other soldiers.

Hands were on knees and no one spoke. The only sound coming from the men and Elizabeth were heaving breaths.

"I... I think... we'll be...s...safe." Arthur huffed.

"I sure... hope so." Gwaine replied.

They decided to stay there for the night, so while Merlin and Gwaine went to get firewood, Arthur thanked Alex and Elizabeth.

The other sat on the ground, puffed out.

_MERLIN_

Merlin and Gwaine were searching the woods for decent stick to start a fire. They were just heading back when footsteps came from behind a small clump of trees.

Gwaine went for his sword but a woman appeared holding up her hands in a surrender.

"Please," She said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. "I mean no harm."

She lifted up the hood of her cloak and her eyes went wide with joy and shock.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed. "My boy," She ran over. Gwaine looked at Merlin with confusion but Merlin was staring at her. He dropped the sticks and ran forward pulling her into a hug.

"Mother,"

**I'm actually quite please with this. It's not my best but I say that about all of my chapters so don't listen to me. **

**Try listening to 'Merlin 4 soundtrack "The Burial" 04' on Youtube at the end of this chapter. It helped me write so maybe it'll help you read it! **

**Please review! Reviews make me happy! :p**


	6. Chapter 6

_Fire and Ice 1: Thick and Thin_

**AN: Hi! You're going to hate me after this chapter. I know you are because I've planned it all out and I just felt, since they escaped Morgana that something bad needed to happen... So in advance, I'm warning you!**

**OKAY I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE SONG IN THE LAST CHAPTER. LISTEN TO IT NOW! NOW!**

Chapter 6

Merlin and Gwaine headed back to the camp with Hunith. Merlin was overjoyed. He hadn't seen his mother in ages and he was glad she was well.

When the found the camp again, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Gwaine I send you out for firewood and you bring back a woman," He chuckled. Merlin smiled.

"I didn't pick her up. It's Merlin's mother." Gwaine explained. Arthur looked at Merlin who was still grinning like an idiot.

"Sire," Hunith said politely.

"Uh, please. There's no need. Just call me Arthur." Arthur smiled. "Where the firewood?"

"It's right... uh..." Merlin had completely forgotten about the firewood that now lay on the floor somewhere else in the forest.

"I got some but I don't think it'll be enough," Gwaine said, holding out the wood.

"It'll have to do. I'm not sending anyone else out. It's starting to get dark." Arthur said. Merlin took the wood of Gwaine and started the fire. The clearing was lit by the orange and red flames but it was still pretty dark.

"I'll watch." Merlin offered.

"Okay." Arthur said tiredly. Today had been a long day.

"I'll stay with you." Hunith said sitting down beside her son.

"Mother you should get some sleep. I don't mind." Merlin told her but she shook her head.

"I'm fine Merlin." She said.

So whilst the others went to bed, Merlin stayed up and spoke to his mother.

"Why aren't you in Ealdor?" He asked quietly.

"We were attacked." She replied.

"Oh," Was all Merlin said in response.

"Merlin..." His mother started as if debating about whether to tell him or not.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"There... There were no survivors. Ealodor's destroyed." Hunith said her eyes filled with sadness.

"Everyone's dead?" He asked his voice cracking a little.

"I...I-" Hunith didn't know what to say.

Little did they know, the knights, Arthur, Alex and Elizabeth were still awake, hearing all their conversation.

Elizabeth's eyes were filled with tears. Arthur was shocked. Merlin's hometown, the place he grew up in was destroyed.

The sound of footsteps told them that Merlin had probably got up from his spot on the ground. Arthur decided to get up and go to him.

Hunith wanted to get up and comfort her son but Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Merlin," Arthur said when he finally stood beside him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Merlin said sadly.

"You grew up there." Arthur said.

"Yeah. I lived there most of my life... until I came to Camelot." Merlin replied.

"Merlin..." Arthur said remembering about his magic. "I..."

"What?" Merlin asked turning to face him.

"I..." Arthur hesitated how was he going to say this? _Merlin I know you have magic. Don't worry I know it's against the law but I won't kill you. _

"Arthur?" Merlin asked snapping Arthur out of his thoughts.

"You have magic." He stated bluntly.

Merlin froze. How did he know? Was he mad? Will he kill me? A million questions were running through Merlin's head.

"I... uh..." Merlin didn't know how to respond.

"Merlin. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I... I thought you would kill me..." Merlin replied weakly.

"Why?" Arthur demanded.

"Because it's the law." He said felling guilty.

"Merlin. No matter how hard I tried... I could never kill _you._"

Merlin smiled slightly.

"So when you're throwing things at me it isn't to kill me?" He joked, laughing slightly. Arthur chuckled.

"No. Merlin, I know you're a good man." It was at that point that things started to go wrong.

Screams came from the camp and Merlin and Arthur heard swords being drawn.

They rushed back and everything was in chaos. The knights, Alex, Elizabeth and Hunith were all in battle with some of Aria's soldiers.

Arthur drew his sword and Merlin grabbed one from a dead soldier and they both joined the battle.

Merlin's mother, who hadn't had much experience in this, was struggling to fight. Merlin quickly stabbed his opponent and went to join her.

Men started shooting arrows from the edge of the clearing. Merlin was too busy to notice one heading straight for his mother. He turned around when she gasped in shock and pain. His eyes widened.

"Mother," He whispered, tears already threatening to pour out his eyes. Gwaine, seeing that his friend had his guard down, came up and started fighting off people for him.

"Merlin," She was already struggling to breathe.

"Don't." He said quietly. She couldn't die. He had already lost his father.

"Pull it out... please." She said. Merlin didn't want to.

"I... I can't." He said tears spilling out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"Please." She said coughing. He held the arrow in his hands and pulled. Hunith gasped as the blood seeped out of the wound.

"Merlin. You... You have to... to help the others..." Hunith whispered.

"No. I can't let you die. I can heal you, bring you to Camelot and Gaius will heal you." Merlin said hopefully.

"Please Merlin. Be good. I know you will. I love you." She gasped.

"I know. I love you too." He said.

Hunith's eyes closed and her chest fell. Merlin grabbed onto her and cried. He was angry, sad, frustrated and guilty.

The anger taking over he stood up and went ot the middle of the fight, he held his hand up and his eyes flashed gold.

The men went flying. Every single one of them, even the knights, Arthur, Alex and Elizabeth. They all fell to the ground with a thud. The knights and Arthur quickly got up and killed the soldiers as Merlin went back to his mother.

Arthur went over to Merlin and put a hand on his shoulder. Merlin looked up at him, the sadness and grief clear on his face. Most of the knights were shocked. Merlin had magic.

"We're going to Camelot. She'll get a proper burial Merlin. I'll make sure of it." Arthur said. He was really, really angry.

Merlin nodded and picked up his mother. They all walked back to Camelot in silence. No one dared to talk. The only sound was the occasional sniff from Merlin.

_MERLIN_

Back in Camelot, Gwen was in her and Arthur's room. A knock on the door brought her out of the daydream she'd been having.

"M'lady, Arthur has returned." He bowed. Gwen gasped and ran out of the door, down the stairs and to the entrance of the castle. She saw Arthur and the knights walking through the town but none of them looked at all happy.

"Arthur!" She called, running up to him and hugging him. He put his arms around her but it didn't have its usual comfort.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked worriedly. She saw no Merlin among their group. Only two new faces.

"Merlin." Gwaine answered.

"What?" She asked. If anything had happened to him, she and Gaius would be heartbroken.

"We found his mother." Arthur said.

"That's great!" Gwen exclaimed. She couldn't understand why everyone looked so sad.

Instead of saying anything, Arthur moved aside, along with the knights to reveal Merlin, in the distance, carrying his mother. Tears stained his face.

Gwen's hands covered her mouth in shock. Gaius joined them, obviously hearing the news but his face of happiness turned into one of sadness. Hunith had been a close friend of his.

Merlin fell forward, his grief getting the best of him. Arthur walked to him, took his mother from him and pulled him into a hug.

Merlin cried into his shoulder and it made Arthur's heart break in two.

Everyone watched and the two men hugged. Hunith lay on the floor, eyes shut.

Merlin had lost both his parents. Both of them to pure evil. His hometown had been destroyed. Everything he once had was gone.

**OH MY GOD I'm so sorry! You can scream at me in the reviews! Please, please review this chapter because it was the hardest one to write. **

**I'm afraid there will only be one more chapter of this and then it'll be book 2! I'm quite excited and I've already started writing chapter 1! **

**I'm also sorry I haven't included much of the 'Oh my god Merlin's got magic!' thing but I was a little busy crying over Hunith's death! :p**


	7. Chapter 7

_Fire and Ice 1: Thick and Thin_

**AN: Hello! I'm a little sad for this chapter because I literally just uploaded the last one and it made me cry slightly. Anyway, this is the last chapter of Fire and Ice 1: Thick and Thin! Please give me some ideas for the sequel! New characters, plot ideas, anything you didn't like about the first story! **

**Last chapter... I'm actually a little nervous.**

Chapter 7

The knights of Camelot, the King and Queen and anyone else who could come along, gathered in a field of blue and white flowers. Hunith lay in the flowers, her body making a dent in them. She looked peaceful. Gwen and some of the other servants had made her a crown of flowers and a new, dark blue dress the same colour as the flowers in the field. Arthur stood before Camelot, Gwen and Merlin by his side. The knights were all lined up, dressed in their armour and red capes that were floating in the wind.

Merlin had tears constantly spilling out of his eyes, so did Gwen.

"Camelot." Arthur started. He hadn't planned anything out because that's what Merlin used to do but it felt wrong getting him to write a speech for his mother's funeral.

"We are all here, to witness the passing of a beautiful, brave woman. She didn't deserve to die the way she did. It was a cruel, evil death and I'm sorry. I couldn't save her but I wish I could. If there was anything I could do, I would do it because she is worth it. Hunith was loyal and king and caring. She protected those she loved and she done it with pride."

A breeze blew across them, making hair and capes fly.

"Today, I am thanking her for all the good she has done." Arthur said holding his head high.

A chorus of 'thank you' ran through the crowd. People came up to Hunith and paid their respects to her. Meanwhile, Merlin left for the other side of the field where he could be alone. Arthur watched him go around collecting some flowers before sitting down and putting his head in his hands. He stayed like that for a while before slowly walking back over and placing the flowers on her chest.

"She'd like those Merlin." Gwen said smiling slightly.

"They're her favourite." Merlin said looking down at his mother.

Soon enough, the ceremony was over and people were leaving. The only person who stayed by his mother's side was Merlin.

Everyone turned when they heard a loud clap of thunder. Rain poured all over the place, soaking their clothes. Merlin still stood by his mother.

Another loud clap and the sky cracked. It split into a million little pieces, separated by a white light. Nothing fell though. Arthur looked knowingly back at Merlin who didn't face them.

Suddenly the rain stopped and turned into ice. It all came into the middle and crashed together letting it shatter to the ground. Merlin had now faced this way. He was staring at the shattered raindrops.

Gwen looked between Arthur and Merlin trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Arthur?" She asked confused.

"That was Merlin." He replied.

"What do you mean Merlin?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"Merlin's been keeping a secret." He told her. Gwen looked at him as if to say 'go on'.

"Merlin has magic."

Gwen's eyes widened. "He did that?" She whispered.

"I think so." Arthur said staring at Merlin's face. His raven black hair was all over the place.

Merlin walked over to where the smashed rain was lying. He picked up and handful and muttered a spell. His eyes flashed a bright gold and the crystals shone brighter than anything he'd ever seen.

He lay them in a pouch and put it in his mother's hand. She would always have it to show her the way if she was in the dark. A little part of Merlin.

"Arthur... He looks so... so broken." Gwen said sadly. She didn't like seeing Merlin like this.

"It was the only family he had left." Arthur said feeling sorry for his man servant.

"What happened to his father?" Gwen wondered.

"I don't know." Arthur replied. Merlin started walking towards them so they turned and walked back to the castle.

Hopefully, everything would be okay.

_Merlin and Arthur are like brothers. They will never be split apart. Nothing can get in the way of their friendship. Not Morgana. Not the stupid laws about magic. Nothing. They will stay together through thick and thin. _

**So that's it! They end of the story. Omg I'm getting so emotional right now! :P I didn't really like writing that chapter. **

**So, the next Story should be out either tomorrow, or the next day. Maybe tonight if I can be bothered but I'm not sure. It's almost 10 and I've been writing since like 5 so I'm really tired. **

**Thank you all for reading! I appreciate reviews and follows and any help you've given me, therefore, I bless you with a sequel! :) See you in Fire and Ice 2! **


End file.
